


All I Want

by T_WolfXD



Series: All I Want [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, Just here to have fun, M/M, Not ocs, kind of at least, not canon whatsoever, read my tumblr for more info
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_WolfXD/pseuds/T_WolfXD
Summary: Thank you for stopping by!Also posted to my tumblr, find more info about my works there: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fnaficsfordays
Relationships: Purple Guy/Mike Schmidt
Series: All I Want [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955941
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by!  
> Also posted to my tumblr, find more info about my works there: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fnaficsfordays

“Can you remember?”

“Remember what?”

“What do you think I’m talking about?”

“There’s a lot of things you could be referring to.”

“Come on, you know what I mean. That night.”

“I mean…”

“Come on, Mike~”

Michael sighed, rolling his eyes. “You’re going to call me that name at a time like this?”

“Well, what else would I call you, Mikey?” The other person grinned even wider, staring up at Michael with their large eyes.

He gave them a half-hearted glare, running his fingers through their long hair. The usual annoying banter, huh? He could almost believe it was a normal midnight shift. Or even just a normal day, spent watching a comedy show, or on a hill, watching the sun drip beneath the horizon. Anything but… this.

“I think I’d rather keep doing what we always do. It’s not like you complained before~” They shifted, immediately drawing Michael’s attention back as they broke off with a small wince.

“Don’t move so much.” He sharply muttered. “Just… stay still. Are you sure we shouldn’t call someone-”

“You already tried three times, Mike.” They gave a small chuckle, blinking their silvery irises. “Come on, I’d rather just be like this.”

“Really, Vincent?” The two words were filled to the brim with conflicting emotions, but he could tell he took it all in.

“Really.” Vincent’s wide grin didn’t fade from his lips as he held his stare. “And we’re getting off topic. Don’t you remember?”

Michael bit his lip. “Yeah… okay, I do. It was a Thursday shift, and we were only halfway through the night.”

“Go on.”

“I… I was feeling dumb for some reason, and… I came to work drunk.” He paused, the intoxicated memories swimming back into his head. “I… was just out of it, I don’t really remember much of what happened before…”

“Before what, Mikey~?”

“Before… I asked you out.”

At this point, Michael had just taken Vincent’s head into his lap, clasping his hand fervently. His chest was growing heavy, vision starting to blur as he stared off towards the evening sky, but he kept going.

“And when that happened, I just… remember that event exactly somehow. You just gave me this look of utter confusion and shock, and it was just… silence between the two of us. But… you still said yes. At least… kind of.”

“Sure.”

“Huh?”

“I remember my response, and it was just ‘sure’.” Vincent’s smile had died down, but it was still a wry smirk on his face. “Really, I didn’t know if I was supposed to respond or just back away slowly, but I gave that answer. Go on, continue.”

“Well… then I just blacked out. And ended up waking up at home. And I thought it was just a dream, but…” Michael took in a deep breath. “It wasn’t. I went for a whole week doubting whether it was real or not, until you… until you asked if I meant it.

“At first I didn’t realize what you were talking about, and you just dropped it. I was even more confused until the shift was almost over, and I brought it up again. And when you started to tell me what happened, that’s when I… realized.” He dropped his eyes back down to Vincent. “I realized it wasn’t just a dream, you realized I actually remembered, and we both realized that we had actually said those things…”

“And you asked me if I meant it.” Vincent murmured. “And once again, I responded with ‘sure’. And then I reiterated my original question if you actually wanted to ask me out-”

“And I said ‘maybe’.” Michael glanced away, huffing slightly. “I said ‘maybe’, out of all the possible things…”

“Who says it ended up badly?” Vincent retorted. His wide grin was back, as he stroked Michael’s hand with his thumb. “Come on, we both know what happened next~”

“I know. Believe me, I know.” The slight annoyance in his words, however, didn’t cover up the hollow melancholy starting to seep through. “I ended up with a boyfriend.”

“And so did I.” Vincent’s grin turned into a small smile as he started to reach for Michael’s face with his other hand.

However, he grabbed it before it could make contact. “I told you not to move too much.”

“What, I can’t show that I love you?” Vincent chuckled.

“Not when you’re…” Michael’s voice trailed off, his eyes starting to move from Vincent’s face to his torso.

“Hey, no. Stay with me.” There was a slight pleading in his voice, and, swallowing slightly, Michael tore his eyes away. “Come on, don’t go there now.”

“What else am I supposed to do?”

“Just be right here with me.” A soft sigh drifted through the air, Vincent’s eyes going unfocused. Michael’s free hand returned to combing through his hair, trying to distract himself.

Distract himself from the reality that was happening at that very moment.

The air was silent until he found the strength to break it. His mouth opened and closed a few times, the thought of his next words taking every last bit of his courage. “Vince… I…”

“Yeah?”

“...No, nevermind. Not now, i-it’s not… Forget it.”

“Aw, c’mon. What better time would there be?”

“...You don’t even know what I’m about to say.”

“I don’t need to, Mikey.”

He gulped. “Are you… sure you want to hear it?”

“Why not?” Vincent rubbed his thumb over the back of Michael’s hand. “If it’s in your mind now, I want to hear you say it. I won’t regret hearing it, I promise.”

Michael bit his lip, taking in small breaths for a moment, trying to focus on the feeling of Vincent’s hand in his own. He could do this. He could say this.

“Vincent… I wanted- I want to marry you.”

Michael wasn’t even aware of the silence ensuing his words, drowned out by the loud, frantic beating of his heart. It was a while until the rhythm was broken by Vincent’s easy, calm voice. “What a coincidence, I want to marry you too.”

“Really?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” His silver eyes, as faint as they were, still shone as he gazed at Michael. “I can’t think of a possible reason I’d ever say no to you. Not just someone like you, but you. You’re everything I could have wanted.”

“I wish.” He took in a shuddering breath, feeling tears start to well up in his eyes. “But now, in this moment, I…”

“You’re still everything I could have wanted. This is all I want, Michael.” The love in Vincent’s words, as sweet and warm as they were, was only making his heart crumble more.

“How can you be so calm right now?” His voice was barely a choked whisper. “You’re- you’re going to-”

“I know.” Vincent’s response was quiet, but he still held his gaze. “But I’m fine with that as long as it’s with you.”

Michael was shaking his head slightly, but he couldn’t respond. He didn’t want his tears to spill over the moment he opened his mouth.

“Do you have any idea what it would look like? The wedding?” Vincent prompted.

Michael swallowed, silent for a moment. “Well… I know it would be purple.”

The small bout of laughter from Vincent was almost enough to lift Michael out of his thoughts. “Well… you’re not wrong. I would have made the whole area purple if you didn’t first. Where would it be, do you think?”

“Maybe a… a beach, or a clearing in the woods…” Michael bit his lip in thought. “Or- or a meadow at night, or even a hill at sunset…”

“Like this one?”

“Just like… this one.”

Michael didn’t protest this time as Vincent leaned back against his chest, again reaching up his hand to stroke his cheek. “I’d be fine with any of those places.”

“You’re fine with anything I do.”

“Why wouldn’t I? You could propose right now, and I’d know exactly what I’d tell you.”

“I don’t even have a ring. I was… thinking about it a little, maybe a- a month or two from now, but…” Michael trailed off.

“Who needs a ring? It won’t change my answer, you know that.”

“Do… do you actually want me to, right now?”

“Why not?” Vincent shrugged. “I don’t think there’s a better time, do you?”

“Fine.” Michael swallowed, taking a few breaths as he tried to hold back the misty wetness in his eyes. “Vincent Eldon… will you marry me?”

Vincent stared off into the distance for a moment, before refocusing on Michael. A small smile curled up on his face as he kept his hand on his cheek. “Always.”

A tear started to roll down Michael’s face, and his hands started to tremble. A sob, one he had been trying to hold back for so long, broke through his throat as he grasped him in his arms. He pulled him up into a tight embrace, feeling Vincent lean into him as well. His eyes blurred as he started to cry into his shoulder, barely aware of Vincent’s hand rubbing his back.

“Did you think I would say ‘sure’ again?” He chuckled weakly.

“I-I thought you might.” Michael choked out, tears still dripping from his cheeks. He let go of Vincent, sobs still wracking his body. “G-god…”

“Well, I didn’t.” He propped himself on his arms, a sincere warmth shining in his eyes. “And I meant my actual answer even more.”

Before Michael could respond, Vincent pulled himself back up, pulling him into a long, tender kiss. He was still crying, but he melted into it, forgetting about the rest of the world for a moment. It was just them. Just the two of them, together forever.

Until Vincent finally pulled away, gently falling back down into Michael’s lap. He was still gazing at Michael, with only love in his fading irises. “I love you, Mikey. Never forget that.”

“Vincent…”

Before he could continue, Vincent raised his trembling arm up to his face, tenderly cupping his cheek. He opened his mouth, a single word coming out.

“Always.”

The whisper was so quiet that Michael almost didn’t catch the faint yet unmistakable sincerity it held. However, he barely had time to take it in. Vincent’s palm slowly fell from his face, coming to a final rest in his lap.

Michael took in a shaky breath, finally letting go of his limp hand. He could feel the slick, scarlet blood in his palm, another sob welling up in his throat. With his clean hand, he slowly closed Vincent’s beautiful silver eyes, now clouded and dull, still holding him in his arms. He carefully moved him off his lap, being careful to not touch the deep, dark red wound in his stomach. He ran his fingers through the locks of hair again, the soft strands loosely parting.

He wiped the wetness from his eyes, heaving a deep breath as he bent down to kiss him, one last time. Michael let himself cry to his heart’s content as he sat there, kneeling besides the dead body of Vincent as the sun continued to sink beneath the horizon, mingled love and grief ripping him away from the rest of the world. It was still just the two of them.

Even if they were no longer together.


End file.
